


s (e) x t i n g

by Wonfeels



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonfeels/pseuds/Wonfeels
Summary: When his cellphone notified him the arrival of a text Younghyun has sent in the middle of the night Wonpil thought he was needing some help with some lyrics of a new song he was working with.Yes, Younghyun needed help, but not with the lyrics of a song.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	s (e) x t i n g

Are you sleeping? —Wonpil barely opened his eyes, trying to get used to the intense light his cellphone had, and once he found impossible to do so, he decided to take his glasses, the ones that were about to fall from his night table.—

  
I was, until two minutes ago when someone’s text woke me up... 🙄😤 — They keyboardist replied, writing in a hurry and as sleepy as he could.— Is something happening? Are you having troubles with some lyrics? Or did you get a new idea for a song?

  
Two minutes passed by and the “Younghyun is writing” caption kept appearing on his cellphone. Was this issue that complicated for Younghyun to take that much into explaining what was happening?

  
I have an issue, Wonpil. Or… well, more like a problem. —Answered Kang at the end.  
  
A problem? Are you in trouble? Can I help you, Hyung?  
I guess I can since you called me, right?  
Such a fool.  
Want me to go to your room?  
Did you lock the door?  
  
Of course you can, Pil.  
From your room.  
Give me a moment, I’mma send you something.  
  
Are you going to send me the song you’re working on, Hyung?  
  
I think it’s something even better.  
Something bett--- Wonpil’s answer was interrupted by the picture the bassist has sent. Even when Younghyun’s room was almost all dark, the light that barely went trough the windows in his rooms let Wonpil unravel the issue that was pictured in that photograph. Between the bassist’s hands was Younghyun’s dick, erected and mirroring all the despair and need he had for receiving some attention.

Wonpil bit his bottom lip, noticing how his heartbeat was speeding up little by little and a warm sensation was taking possession of the lowest part of his torso.

  
Hyung...  
  
I need you, Pil...  
I need your lips to help me...  
Remember the thing you did once with your tongue?  
  
Hyung  
  
I wish you were sucking me off, Wonpil.  
I want to fuck the little mouth of yours, I want you to call me by the word you know turns me on.  
Remember what word it was?  
Yes... Daddy  
  
Ugh, Wonpil.  
I want to fuck you so bad.  
  
Hyung  
Like the time we got caught by Jaehyung  
  
Hyung  
  
Or the time we made out on Sungjin’s bed   
Hyung  
  
Or the time over Dowoon’s drums...  
HYUNG  
  
What?  
  
Open the door.  
I’mma take care of your issue in person.


End file.
